Masen Cullen
Masen Anthony Cullen ' ' ''' '''Born: January 1st, 2009; Forks, Washington Parents: Isabella Cullen and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Sibling(s): Renesmee Cullen and Elizabelle Rosemarry Cullen Significant Other: Grace Martin Children: N/A Alias: Mase Species: Lux Lamia Power(s): Tactile thought projection of thoughts and shield Penetration Status: '''Alive ---- '''Early Life and Bio Masen Anthony Cullen is the only son of Edward and Bella Cullen. He was first introduced in the sunrise saga in the first story, Sunrise. He is the second Lux Lamia child of the Cullen's, younger brother to Renesmee and younger 'twin' brother to Lizzy Cullen. Masen is one of the only known Lux Laxmia. Besides him there are Ethan Rider, Elizabelle Rosemarry Cullen, Lucas Owen Rider In Sunrise he was born after Bella and Edward conciveved him a few weeks after first concieving his sister Lizzy in the Magia Piscina. He is the second Lux Lamia, which is always born when the first one needs him or her the most. He was born durring the attacks of Lorenzo, the man of all four, so Masen was born into a world accostumed to violence. He also had a very short childhood, which was spent a lot on the Isles de Cullen, a move the family took after the Lorenzo incident in Forks. In Noon Sun, Masen is now an adult. He battles out with his family and friends against Serena. Durring this time Masen falls in love with his sister's best friend, Grace Martin. They are soul mates. ---- Relationships ' 'Grace Martin : 'Masen's soul mate and one of his best friends. The two first meet in Noon Sun in a cafeteriea, prior to this they didn't realize it but they met in Sunrise in an airport. But, when they meet in high school Masen has a strong connection to Grace. He thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and is intrigued to learn he can't read her mind well, later learning that this is spell her mother preformed on her so her mind would always be safe from Aro. But, Masen can read her emmotions someone instead, a side effect of the spell. The two slowly become close, bonding over music and all sorts of things. They are friends until one day when Masen confesses he likes Grace more than a friend and wants to be more. She is scared because of her past and refuses, causing the two to have a peirod of detest towards one another. It isn't until later the two realize it after the Volturi attack them in Noon Sun that their fight was silly and slowly make their way to becoming lovers. They are very protective of one another, it is seen when Masen takes the hit for her and Renesmee from an evil witch, Belinda, that Aro hired. Then Grace protects Masen by using a spell that would drain out a half witch like herself. They understand one another very well. 'Lily Hale : 'Lily is Masen's cousin, but she's also his best friend. Growing up the two treated each other like siblings, but it wasn't until they got older they began to see one another as partners in crime. When Nahuel is introduced to the family again, they don't trust him, resulting in a pack they form with Ethan to keep an eye on him. The two love to joke around with one another, but they are protective of each other too. They practice fighitng and they always seem to know what's on each other's mind. When Ethan breaks Lily's heart, Masen is the first Lily runs to. 'Renesmee Cullen' : '''She is Masen's older sister. The two are very close and often reverse roles as the older sibling. Since Masen grew up faster than her, at times he acts as her older brother, always protective of her, but there are times when Masen needs Renesmee to kick in a be the older sister she is. The two pretend to be twins when they go to school together. 'Elizabelle Cullen: 'Lizzy is Masen's older sister, but grew up as his younger sister. She's his Lux Lamia twin. The two understand one another very well because of their power and spiecies. Since they all came from the magia piscina, Masen has a connection with Lizzy he doesn't share with anyone else. They know what one another is feeling and know when the other is near, they get a sense. The two, when they combine their powers, form an almost 'super power'. Masen is also very protective of Lizzy, being the 'youngest'. 'Ethan Rider : '''Masen's best friend. The two got to know one another after Ethan moves in with the Cullen's at the end of Sunrise. He's also the only guy Masen was able to bond with outside of the family. Masen does likes spending time with his cousin Aidan, but prefers it with Ethan since their both Lux laxmia. They share a connection with one another. ---- Etymology: Masen was named after his father, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Butterflywhisperer didn't want to name Masen Edward because so many Renesmee Saga stories have their own Edward jr.'s, so thus Masen Anthony was created. ---- Young Masen is portrayed by Blake Woodruff Adult Masen is portrayed by Drew Roy